Home, Part Ⅰ
Home, Part Ⅰ is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica, and aired during the show's second season. In the episode, Starbuck returns to the human fleet bearing the Arrow of Apollo. President Laura Roslin leads a team to the surface of Kobol to find the Tomb of Athena and a map to Earth. Commander William Adama overcomes his anger at Roslin and her allies and joins them on Kobol, where the Tomb provides a clue to Earth's location. The fleet is reunited. Plot Teaser Following the start of Roslin's rebellion, Commander Adama is being briefed by Dualla as to how many people were lost: 18,000 in all, with 9500 Gemenese and 6250 Capricans among them. He restates his question - what have they lost: 12 transports, 7 freighters, 3 construction platforms, a cruiser and a mining ship. Col. Tigh warns him that morale is down across the fleet. On Astral Queen, Roslin meets with the ship captains over Kobol. The captains want to arm their ships to protect themselves from Galactica, but Apollo insists that that is pointless, as a battlestar will destroy every ship with ease if Commander Adama wanted it. Roslin believes he will not perform such an action and will instead opt to leave them be. They must therefore wait only for Starbuck to return with the Arrow of Apollo. The captains want to go down to Kobol immediately, despite the risk of there being Cylon forces left on the planet, but it is Elosha who quietens them. The Sacred Scrolls warn that any return to Kobol carries a penalty in blood. Meier enters the room to notify Tom Zarek about a pressing matter, and he leaves the meeting. The man shows Zarek a DRADIS console, showing a red-tagged "Unknown" ship having jumped 2 minutes ago near the Adriatic. He suggests they have Adriatic destroy it with ship-to-ship missiles, getting the attention of Apollo and Roslin. In the time it takes to make the decision, Starbuck is able to make contact with the fleet on wireless, confirming they are not hostile. The Heavy Raider docks on Astral Queen, and she is immediately greeted by Apollo. She warns him of something he needs to know, but Apollo is quick to see Sharon go round the corner. He forces her against the wall with a gun to her head, forcing Helo to put his own gun up to him Act 1 Roslin is taken aback by the standoff, and tries to defuse it. Apollo recognises Helo as Boomer's ECO, and accuses him of being a Cylon. Roslin is able to defuse the standoff by ordering Sharon be taken to a holding cell, but immediately changes her mind and has her taken to the airport for immediate execution. Apollo reveals that his father was shot by a Cylon. Helo tries to halt the execution, but Starbuck refuses to tell them Caprica-Sharon helped them. Roslin is persuaded to halt it when she hears Sharon offer her aid in finding the Tomb of Athena. In his office, Commander Adama and Col. Tigh look for new CAGs among their pilots. Adama is quick to reject Perry, and when Col. Tigh recommends Mueller for his previous experience as squadron leader, but he is a malcontent. Lt. George Birch enters the office, and is promoted to Captain as the new CAG. Col. Tigh is confused why he was invited over discuss candidates when the decision was already made, but he explains it was to analyse his own opinions. Col. Tigh has no confidence in Lt. Birch as CAG as he is too young, but Adama insists his loyalty makes him the best man for the job. Commander Adama begins a press conference where he gives a statement about the fleet's division and the new hardships they will face due to loss of resources, but calls for unity within what leaves of the fleet. Playa Palacios asks if he knows the location of Roslin's fleet and if he intends to put down the rebellion. When he moves on to another question, Playa insists he respond, and tells her that for now on all the ships left are the fleet. As he leaves the room, he is insulted by a reporter who wants an answer to the rumours he made up the existence of Earth, and threatens to send him to a holding cell. At the lab, Dr. Baltar is being relaxed by Messenger Six. He is unable to see anyone in the fleet as a human being due to the revelation from Boomer there are eight Cylons left. On Astral Queen, Caprica-Sharon is unable to persuade Roslin her love for Helo, which she finds to be a contrived attempt to get sympathy. She accuses her of being a Cylon spy, and warns her she needs accurate information on the location of the Tomb of Athena to buy her life. Caprica-Sharon agrees. Roslin leaves to meet with Elosha and Zarek. The scrolls speak of a lower demon who helped the refugees bound for Earth, so Elosha accepts Caprica-Sharon is part of the cycle. Roslin assures Zarek they can now trust her, as she has made sure she believes Helo will be airlocked along with her if she fails. Cpt. Birch leads Hotdog and Kat in asteroid targeting practice. Distortion in their wireless leads to both Hotdog and Kat attacking the same asteroid, nearly killing Kat when Hotdog causes an explosion that throws debris at her Viper. Caprica-Sharon is observed by Apollo, still trying to come to terms with how she looks like Boomer. She insists she is not the same individual who shot Commander Adama, but he doesn't care. He and Starbuck then begin fighting over his actions. Zarek discusses the recent political developments with Meier. He doesn't believe in the religious message, but thinks it can be manipulated. To push his political career, he hopes to be put in charge of the fleet's splinter, but this will require killing Apollo and blaming it on the scriptures. Cpt. Birch is in a Raptor, coordinating ships for refuelling. They are four hours into the run, as he keeps screwing up the manoeuvre. Col. Tigh and Gaeta have had enough and raise their lack of confidence in Birch to Commander Adama, who is beginning to agree with them. Back on Astral Queen, Apollo interrupts Starbuck while she plays with a pyramid ball and takes it off her. He doesn't understand the change in personality since going to Caprica, as she should be play-fighting him for it. He offers a chance to talk when she's ready, but she is cheers up when he lets slip his feelings for her. Birch's maneuver is aborted by CIC and the Raptor is reported back to Galactica. Birch is angry, realising his poor performance as CAG has got Adama's attention. He neglects to order the ships out of their manoeuvre, leading to a collision. Emmitt messages in that the tanker is only moderately damaged, but Adama feels a rescue team is necessary as a precaution. On Kobol's Galleon Meadow, Apollo arms Zarek with a handgun for protection. Elosha reads scripture on the Galleon, which Caprica-Sharon completes, determining their next venture to be the rocky ridge spoken of in scripture, a mountain pass. During the trail, Elosha spots a gravestone, but steps on a mine as she approaches. She is killed by a second detonating, and Centurions begin firing at the group, killing one of Zarek's men as everyone runs to the cliff to evade the Centurions on top. Caprica-Sharon runs off, getting Apollo's attention. He runs out to grab her as she picks up the dead man's grenade launcher. She knocks Apollo over and fires at the Centurions, destroying them. Back in his office, Commander Adama consoles in Dualla his feelings after being shot. She tells him he feels helpless rather than betrayed, being unable to stop the fleet falling apart. He insists they made their choice to leave, but when she tells him about children being separated from their parents, he feels it personally, not just because he lost his son but because he sees the fleet as a family. This inspires him to change his stance on the rebellion, and he heads to CIC and orders Gaeta to provide him all material on Kobol to figure out where Roslin might be. He declares he is bringing the family back together. Production Guest stars * Patricia Idlette as "Sarah Porter" * Malcolm Stewart as "Marshall Bagot" * Luciana Carro as "Louann 'Kat' Katraine" * Bodie Olmos as "Brendan 'Hotdog' Costanza" * Ben Ayres as "Lt. George 'Catman' Birch" * Linnea Sharples as "Lt. Emmitt 'Sweetness' Jones" * Christina Schild as "Playa" * Biski Gugushe as "Sekou Hamilton" * Raahul Singh as "Kimmitt" Further notes * Ronald D. Moore recorded a podcast, which can be found here. Sources Category:Season 2 episodes